Symphony of Sorcery
Symphony of Sorcery is part of the sixth set of worlds in Kingdom Hearts SOS. It is one of the three "Mickey Worlds" in the groups attempts to hunt down Mickey Mouse throughtout his timeline. It has only appeared in Kingdom Heart Dream Drops Distance. It is based off of the 1940 Film "Fantasia." Story 'I. Brooms. Why did it have to be brooms.' Our intrepid band of protagonists end up inside the Mysterious Tower after having touched their ink splotch. However, unlike the Mysterious Tower that they were in prior, this one had the ceiling dripping on them. Determined to find out what the source of this was, the group had ascended up the staircase. Upon reaching the top of the staircase, they entered a room which was quite the sight to behold. Within the room was Mickey Mouse trying to stop an animated broom which had been moving about picking up buckets of water, and dropping them on the floor. Getting fed up with the broom, Mickey chopped up the broom only for it to reform and and create a duplicate in its place. With that failed, he turned to the group of protagonists and asked them for assistance. And so, the mettle of the group was put to the test. Coming up with reasons to continue breaking these brooms, though they would continuously reform and replicate, the group's sanity was put to question. The group eventually turned on themselves, as Karina, fed up with all the negative talk he had been directing towards her, Karina started to drown Glen. Kaida, having gone bat shit crazy, helped her out. Base, just sort of joking around, tickled him underwater. Beuce, being a cripple, decided not to do anything. Stratos, being fed up with everyone, just yelled at them. And through all of this, the brooms eventually reached their critical mass and Mickey just cast Stopza and stop the brooms in their tracks. 'II. Noteworthy' With the brooms stopped and Glen no longer being drowned, the group calmed down and with Mickey's help, no longer wanted to kill each other. It was then that the group of protagonists were tasked with finding missing pieces of the spell that was needed to fix the broom mess, and how he already had one of them. With that established, the group jumped into a book labeled "Fantasia" and began their hunt for the missing pieces. III. Forest's Fugue The first of the worlds the group had traveled to was one abundant and nature, music, rivers and naked fairies. The group was greeted with varying different sights upon entering the world, all of which made them instantly confused. The first being Karina greeted by dancing mushrooms, leading to one thinking if she was on said mushrooms. Glen was surrounded by dancing fairies, to which he then chased after them after they had left him. Base landed in a forest filled with dandelions doing a Russian jig. Beuce landed in a forest of stark naked fairies that turned things into gold and was totally fine with this world. Kaida had fallen into a river and was greeted with a flower that actually was two fish all along. And Stratos had landed in a river filled with dancing lily pads. As Karina continued to wade through the dancing mushrooms, she began to have an introspective look on herself. During this time of her trying to figure out what she should be fighting for, she found a glowing fragment of a music note and was transported out of the world. As Stratos continued down the river, he eventually got pulled by the current of it and ended up falling through the waterfall at the end of it, only narrowly grabbing a glowing fragment of music to transport himself out. Beuce, meanwhile, was having the time of his life as the scenery around him turned to more of a wintry one and he was able to ride on snowflakes. This was only interrupted by the performance ending and, whether he liked it or not, receiving the musical fragment he needed and being transported out of the world. Meanwhile Glen had continued to follow a fairy through the forest, trying to ask about Master Yen Sid. However, the fairy never end up speaking to him, and before he could ask it anymore questions, he was transported back to the Mysterious Tower with the musical fragment in hand. Kaida continued to go through the pond following along a golden fish until she finally saw something glowing, and grabbed it, having it be the musical fragment and being transported back to the tower. Finally, Base, had continued to watch the dancing flowers until he saw the fragment within the middle of this flower show. Walking up to the Conductor of the piece, Base asked him to briefly pause the preformance, which he did, allowing Base to grab the fragment of music and be warped back to the tower. Once everyone was back in the the tower, the fragments had all flown together and joined into one magical note, thus having another piece of the spell to reverse the broom spell. IV. Tyrannosaurus Toccata After having gotten their second piece, the group then quickly ventured off to another world to find another component to the spell. As they arrived in the new world, they were greeted with site of dinosaurs battling it out, more specifically a single tyrannosaurus rex that was engaging in a tussle with a stegosaurus. As the battle had finished, in the t-rex's favor, the group then saw that within the eye of the dinosaur sparkled the component they were looking for. As such the group was forced to go and fight this beast for their mission objective. The fight was pretty unremarkable, as the group had simply fought the dinosaur as they would any other creature. Hitting it with keyblades and magic, the fight went without a hitch, even with the t-rex learning to breathe fire and shoot lasers from its eyes in the midst of the fight. Eventually, in order to counter its fire breath, Base ended up being trapped in the creature's maw, but was able to damage and keeping it from breathing fire. The fight ended with Base being coughed out of the dinosaur just in the nick of time for Beuce to use trip around the sun and vaporize the creature, thus gaining them the third piece of the spell. V. Galliard Glen Needing to move onward and go find another piece of music, the group jumped into another of Mickey's magic portals and were transported a rather different location. Transported to a glen, not to be confused with the party member Glen, the group saw the land and the inhabitants being besieged by the heartless. They were also attacking the person Glen as well. Amongst the heartless, there was a poison plant who contained the musical note piece that the group had been searching for, and so there was heartless killing to be done. The fight broke out as Glen was being charged by all manner of creeper plants and tornado step heartless, and so he focused on breaking through them with the aid of Kaida and Karina. During this time, Beuce, Stratos and Base all focused their attention on getting the magical music piece that the Poison Plant had been hiding. As the group had continued to power through the waves of heartless, after all had been felled the group got the piece and went on to their next location to find the pieces. VI. Harmonious Hippo After having dealt with the plants in the glen, the group hadn't been transported out of the current book world, and instead moved on to a different section of it. What they saw was a stage with a punch of dancing hippos on it, though the group was on alert as they were informed that there was heartless that were going to be attacking the creatures. As such, the group had to protect the creatures while looking for the next musical note piece. Looking for just what it was they were supposed to be fighting, Kaida immediately noticed that there was a kind of heartless that mimicked the hippos, both in appearance and dancing, and struck at it. As such, the group followed suit, continuing to fight the hippo heartless, until more heartless started to warp in, including laser shooting crocodiles. Soon enough, though, the group had managed to clear out of all the heartless in that area as well, and claimed themselves another musical note piece. VII. Devilish Dance After having defeated all of the heartless around the hippos, the group was soon transported by a mysterious force to a different location. Mickey, not knowing what the cause of it, as the group watched a new scene play out. From a mountain range, out from an ominous shadow came a large number of imp and demon like creatures, not heartless and completely unlike anything the group had yet to see. Nevertheless, they were threatening a local town, and so the group had to do the only thing that was appropriate for the situation. Fight. As such, the group got all of their keyblades ready and just tore into the large smattering of demons. With the group striking at them with every kind of flashy move they had available and at their disposal, the demons started to fall one by one until they were finally ended by the trio work of Beuce, Glen and Kaida. Involving Beuce throwing a pebble into the air, Glen sphere shotting it into a collections of demons to create a game of pinball using them as them as the bumpers and Kaida just going in for the finishing blows. While the group seemed ready to move on, it had seemed that their victory was short lived. The demons from earlier had been performing a summoning ritual the entire time they had been fighting the keyblade wielders, and while the group had managed to stop the full ritual, two fiendish demons still managed to be released from the mountains. As such, the group then had to fight the two demons in what can only be described as the most glorious display of teamwork, cooperation and just raw posting ability by the players that has ever been seen in this roleplay. Constantly switch between the two targets, the group continued to cycle who was hitting what demon until the duo had finally fallen and granted a musical note piece to signify that they had been bested, and the group had been victorious. However, after having defeated the demons, the group was soon greeted by a man in a white cloak who could do nothing but speak in the most cryptic way possible. Showing the group that he had the last note piece, he asked them whether or not the notes were truly important to them, to which just about everyone had answered yes for the reasons of having to fulfill a promise to a friend and paving a way for a new future. Pleased with their answer, he then asked Kaida what her purpose for being in this world was, and whether or not it was truly alright for her to be counter meddling the meddling that was already being done in foreign worlds. Kaida then responded to him by saying that she understood what she was doing, but it was important for people to step up to make sure things were set right when they were wronged, and that the notes were just as important to her as everyone else in the group for the same reasons. Pleased with her answer, the man passed the note to Kaida and let them go as he vanished in a blinding light, sending everyone else back to the Mysterious Tower. VIII. A Wizard's Endgame Happy to see the group back, safe and sound, Mickey then got the note pieces and decided to get to work as fast as he could to fix the mess he had caused. Of course, this was too little too late, as Yen Sid had seemed to be back from whatever excursion he had been on prior. As he asked what was going on, the group had all basically stepped up to either take the blame or share the blame for everything that had happened. Of course, Yen Sid saw completely through all of this, and instead seemed ready to chew out Mickey for his misdoings. Much to everyone's surprise, however, Yen Sid had instead allowed Mickey to undo the spell he had cast, and proceeded to commend Mickey for his resourcefulness and his zeal at trying to undo his mistake in the first place. Feeling elated at the news that he could keep studying under the master, Mickey then went to thank his friends, and gifted them all the keyblade, Counterpoint. Glen then asked Yen Sid about a spell that turns the caster into stone, to which Yen Sid went to explain about the concept about an endgame. Essentially the Wizard's Endgame is a goal that they wish to accomplish, and in order to guard their secrets and make sure that anything the wizard posses doesn't fall into the wrong hands, the turning to stone is a fail safe that can only be removed once the Wizard's Endgame has been met. The group, completely confused by what the endgame their searching for could be, asks Yen Sid for examples. He then goes on to describe that the endgame is generally a regret, or unfinished wish of the wizard that can only be accomplished by those the wizard trusts. He then proceeds to pull out a book, referring to it as his greatest regret and a world where things that are forgetten can never return from, and that his own game is protecting it. The rest of the world consisted of Glen having heart to hearts with Beuce and Karina, before the group finally asks Yen Sid how they can leave the world. Stating that they had come through Portal Ink, Yen Sid summarizes that he can just send them back through it, but due to the effects of Portal Ink, neither he nor Mickey will be able to remember anything that happened, and thus the world will continue on with its timeline as if the group hadn't existed in it to begin with. With that, they all say their goodbyes to the mouse and the wizard and leave the world, heading back to Disney Town. Characters *Mickey Mouse *Magic Brooms *Yen Sid ' SOSMickey.jpg|Makes nothing but more brooms broom.jpg|They just won't die. SOSYenSid.jpg|Look at that young face ' Participating Players *Base *Glen *Kaida *Karina *Beuce *Stratos Missions *Disembark *Clean Up *Toccata and Fugue in D Minor *Nutcracker Suite *The Rite of Spring *The Pastoral Symphony *Dance of the Hours *A Night on Bald Mountains *Ave Maria Bosses Blue and Black Demon Trivia *Code name: SoS *This was the first mission to have a mission classified as a boss mission, but play more like a brawl mission. *This was the first boss mission to have been completed in under 48 hours. Category:Worlds